


Winterlove

by warmestbloggerever



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmestbloggerever/pseuds/warmestbloggerever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Elsa's accident, the world had been dark for her, made of routines and monotony. But then, in the beginning of winter, she meets a man called Hans... And they ended up falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winterlove

**Author's Note:**

> Nor Frozen not its characters belong to me! They are Disney's.

Elsa remembered her favorite color was blue.

She remembered spending a lot of time admiring the sky on those days it was clear blue. And she wasn't going to lie: she missed those days, missed being able to _see_. She missed her freedom, her total independence.

Her accident had happened five years ago. When Elsa had first opened her eyes to darkness, it was despair, cries and bitterness for months, coming not just from Elsa, but also her family and friends. Why _her_? Elsa, who loved to draw, to paint, to read? Elsa, who always had good intentions and put others before herself?

Surprisingly, Elsa herself answered the question.

"Because bad things happen to everyone. It's life, not the end of the world." She said in an irritated tone one day. 

But despite everything, she did feel lucky she had people on whom she could count. With the help of her family, she made up a routine for herself, rebuilt her life. She was now a freelancer for a newspaper; it was not much, but she made a good amount of money out of it. After five years, Elsa felt satisfied with her life; not bitter, nor sad; nor depressed, but quite happy with what she had done with what the world gave her.

* * *

It was the beginning of winter on the day they met. Sunday, almost no one in the streets, but Anna and Elsa went to their favorite coffee shop anyway. A small establishment just around the corner of the building where they lived, called Arendelle Café, that was always warm and had the best hot chocolate ever—perfect for cold days like these.

"Oh, Oaken is not here today." Anna exclaimed once they hurried into place, wanting nothing more than to feel warm. "There is a hot redhead man in his place." 

"Maybe Oaken got sick." Elsa commented. 

The sisters walked to the counter. By what Elsa could hear, there were not that many people there today. She wasn't surprised; even _she_ didn't want to get away from her blanket this morning, and she actually liked the cold. 

"Good morning, ladies, welcome to Arendelle Café. May I get you anything?" A strange voice said once Elsa was in front of the coutner. The hot redhead man. 

"I don't want anything by now, thanks." Anna said to the man, then she turned to Elsa and explained: "Kristoff is meeting us here in a minute."

"Cool. Well, I'm not in love so I'm actually hungry." The blonde showed off her tongue to her sister, then turned to the man. "I want hot chocolate with cream, tall, please." 

"In a minute." The man said. It sounded like he was smiling, and in a moment, Elsa heard the sound of footsteps and mugs hitting the balcony. 

"Oh, and can you please add some cinnamon?" She said a bit louder. 

At this, the sounds stopped. "I'm sorry, but are you Elsa?" The man asked. At Elsa's hesitant nod, he continued. "Oh! Oaken is my uncle. He asked me to cover his shift for him 'cause he got a cold, and he told me you came here every Sunday, that's right?" She nodded again. "He told me not to forget the cinnamon and not to put that much sugar." The man chuckled. "So don't worry, miss, I won't mess up with your beloved hot chocolate." 

Elsa laughed along with him. Beside her, she heard Anna's footsteps getting away and her sister hissing, " _You're late!_ " to someone. Kristoff had arrived.

"He told me you drink the same chocolate every Sunday, but you know, you're still young... Shouldn't you experiment more before settling down with one chocolate forever?" Elsa laughed.

"Can you do a better one, is that what you're saying?" Her voice had that good-nature challenging tone to it.

"Yes."

"Well, I'd love to try it, then."

"Challenge accepted." He said. Even though she couldn't see, he smirked with confidence.

The sounds of beverages being prepared resumed, and Elsa smiled all the while. At some point, she got her MP3 player out of her small purse, put one earphone on and pressed play. 

"I'm Hans, by the way." The man said.

"Hello, Hans. I'm Elsa." She replied.

"Give me your hand, please." She did. With tenderness, he put her fingers around the warm, full mug. His hands were hot against her ice-cold fingers. "Hope you like it. My mom used to make it for me every winter." He said, tension filling his voice. After thinking for a second, Elsa put the mug down.

"What happened?"

"What?"

"You seemed... tense. I mean, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..."

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong. I just want you to like it." He chuckled and she accompanied him.

"Alright, then." With a smile, she finally drank a sip of the hot chocolate. Contrary to the one she was used to, her tongue didn't immediately feel all the flavors. It rather blossomed in her mouth—chocolate, cinnamon, vanilla and some sort of nut. Without the consent of her brain, she let a moan escape her throat.

" _Woooow._ " She heard Hans' chuckle and realized she was smiling. "I have a new favorite. Bless your mom."

"I'm glad you like it, ma'am."

"I love it." She assured him and drank a little more. "Can you get me a muffin, please?"

He did and she ate, appreciating each bite of her delightful meal.

"What are you listening to?" He asked. His voice sounded distracted. She guessed the absence of a lot of customers could be really boring.

"Audiobook. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." She said with a smile and heard a gasp.

"Oh, my God! First read or...?"

"Third reread."

"What house are you in?" Hans asked, sounding quite child-like, and Elsa laughed at his excitement.

"Ravenclaw." She said with pride. "You?"

"Slytherin."

As they talked about Harry Potter, Elsa paused her audiobook and put the MP3 player back in her purse. Soon, they were both talking about their love for Hermione, the Weasley twins, who they shipped with whom, their hatred for Umbridge. The talk evolved to what other books they liked, what books they hated, what they worked or studied with—he was actually a law student.

Elsa left Arendelle Café with an irrepressible smile and his number saved in her phone.

* * *

Their first date was in the middle of summer. He brought chocolate truffles in different shapes and flavors in a heart-shaped box, and some flowers. She wore a pale-aqua dress that ended above her knee; its skirt was lightly pleaded, it had no sleeves, and Anna assured her she was beautiful. Elsa tied her hair up in a ponytail, her long bangs—she had to get them cut—framing her face.

Anna was more excited than Elsa herself.

"It's been too long since you've had some real fun, Elsie. And Hans is a great guy, really." She would randomly say as she bounced around their small apartment, getting shoes and make-up for her sister. "It won't happen, I'm sure, but if he breaks your heart, I promise you Kristoff and I will break his teeth."

The date was on a Saturday evening, just when the sun was setting. He took her to a The xx concert, one of her favorite bands, and was more than pleased when she sang along with all the lyrics.

At some point, Elsa put her arms around his neck and they danced slowly while she hummed the melody in his ear.

Then they went to a pizzeria Hans loved—Elsa left the place with the same feeling. They talked, held hands and laughed a lot. He kissed her cheek and told her he liked her a lot.

By the end of the night, in front of her building, she said: "Kiss me".

He did, and the warmth and passion of it all—from his hot lips to the strength of the hand pressed against her back—made her fall for him a little deeper.

* * *

It was autumn when she met his family. They had a dog called Spider-man who seemed to like her a lot. His mom had a gentle, welcoming and honestly happy voice. His father was even happier, louder. She imagined him to be a tall redhead with a giant smile, maybe with one arm always around his wife. Hans' brothers—all the four of them—were older, talked loudly and seemed to tease the youngest of them whenever an opportunity appeared. This last fact was only clear to Elsa during dinner, though. No one seemed to know how to behave around her at first, until she broke an uncomfortable silence saying, "Well, I would really love to say that your house is beautiful, but I can't." She smiled at the sound of them all laughing—two of the brothers even clapped.

By the way Hans' mother's heels echoed and how much she had to walk until they were in the dinning room, their house was pretty big. The food was delicious and there was chatting and joking during the entire meal. His parents wanted to know all the little details about their life together. Not once they asked how she got blind in the first place, nor seemed bothered by it.

The dessert was a marbled pumpkin cheesecake that couldn't be complimented enough.

In a moment Hans' mother and Elsa were alone in the living room—the men were washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen—, they talked.

"The moment he told us about you, I considered you my daughter, dear." She told Elsa, sounding pretty satisfied and honest. "He's been lonely for so long... I know Phillipe and I could have done better as parents, but I'm so glad he found you." Elsa felt her hand being held by a warmer one.

Later, when Elsa and her fiancée were in their apartment—in the couch, his head resting on her lap while she hummed an old song—, he said, "They all loved you."

But it wasn't necessary; she already knew it.

* * *

They got married in spring. Now, there were just a few moments in which Hans wished Elsa still had her vision.

He wished she could see how beautiful she was, how cool their apartment was and how big their bookcases were. Or sometimes the sky would be painted as an abstract art with so many colors that she couldn't see and it saddened him. She couldn't watch movies and TV series with him, or play cards or video games.

But now? He would have given anything for her to see herself in that beautiful white dress. He would have given away everything he possessed for her to see how happy and right their families—now _their_ family—looked together. The smile on her own face, the perfect blue sky, how nervous and honored he was...

Elsa walked on the flower path the wedding organizers had made in his parents' house garden and when she held his hand and said, "I do", he felt more than blessed.

Without looking away from his wife's face, he thanked whoever had given Oaken a cold in that winter day just so he could meet her. He promised to have and hold her, cherish her, love her.

Not all days were going to be easy—that was just not the way relationships worked—, but this was possibly the best decision he ever made. They would live together for the rest of their lives, welcoming the good times with delight, and going through the hard ones with their favorite hot chocolate and silence, if a talk wasn't necessary. And in the next morning they would be okay. He knew it. So with a confident smile she would never see, he tried to transmit how much he loved her by caressing the back of her hand and compromising to their future together by saying "I do".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one... It's probably one of the fluffiest things I've ever written in my life, but it seemed like a nice idea, so I tried. Also, I was originally going to write only the coffee shop part, but then it evolved to the seasons thing and I wanted to write other scenes too, so there you go. Oh, and the audiobook is HP5 because is the one I'm currently reading (for the first time ever!).
> 
> Also, there are cell phones for visually impaired people. Elsa has one of those.
> 
> Well, have a great day/night and an awesome week!


End file.
